<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Bouquet of "Fuck You" by AJ_is_Anxious</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23921383">A Bouquet of "Fuck You"</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/AJ_is_Anxious/pseuds/AJ_is_Anxious'>AJ_is_Anxious</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Voltron: Legendary Defender</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Cute, Fluff, Gay Keith (Voltron), Klance Flowershop AU, Klance Week, Love, M/M, Slow Burn, flower - Freeform, flowershop au, klance</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 20:49:28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,185</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23921383</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/AJ_is_Anxious/pseuds/AJ_is_Anxious</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Lance was so done with his soon to be ex. This was the fifth time Lotor had stood him up at a restaurant with a lame-ass text with an even worse excuse. He was done!<br/>----<br/>Lance stumbles across a quaint flowershop in the process of breaking up with his boyfriend. (DISCONTINUED)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Keith &amp; Lance (Voltron), Keith/Lance (Voltron)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>58</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Cheater Cheater</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is the full first chapter now!!! I have no idea how long this story is going to be, but damn it is it going to be fun</p>
<p>Side note, this fic has been discontinued. I haven't been feeling any inspiration on it for a while now, so I decided to stop it. I apologize, if you're curious about where I wanted to go with the story, leave a comment and maybe I'll post the outline of what was going to happen.</p>
<p>I'm sorry, thank you very much for reading! :)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Inspired by: demisexualmerrill on Tumblr (and a special thanks to koscheiis on Tumblr who did the whole flower and meaning thing!)</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lance was so done with his soon to be ex. This was the fifth time Lotor had stood him up at a restaurant with a lame-ass text with an even worse excuse. He was done!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>At least the excuse came earlier this time, letting Lance leave the place a little before the lunch rush. He stormed down the sidewalk, marching through the foot traffic to the parking meter his car was parked at. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He slammed the car door behind him and took a minute to breathe. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>After calming down a bit, Lance was about to drive off when a store caught his eye.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lance didn’t think too much about it, he just stumbled out of his car and into the quaint shop. It was cute, little flower pots and plants everywhere you looked. Lance spotted what looked like a cute employee. Her short black hair pulled into a ponytail and black skinny jeans. Tapping on the employee’s shoulder, Lance’s jaw almost dropped. Because they were not a girl at all! It was a boy, a really cute boy!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hello, how can I help you?” The cute boy asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shaking himself out of his stupor, Lance remembered why he was here, pulled out a twenty, and shoved it into the cute guy’s hand. “How do I passively-aggressively say fuck you in flower?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The other boy’s eyes went wide for a second, but then he just giggled. “Follow me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cute guy led Lance to the front desk, then gestured for him to stay there while he went to the back. When the guy came back, Lance noticed two things, one; there was a name tag that said Keith, and two; Keith came out with bouquet wrap supplies.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Keith then went around the store, Lance following. Keith stopped at one area, plucking a few plants from their containers and explained, “geraniums for stupidity, foxglove for insincerity.” Lance noticed Keith was grinning, probably amused by what he was making.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Meadowsweet for uselessness, yellow carnations meaning, you have disappointed me, and finally,” Keith stopped once more, choosing some beautiful orange flowers from their container, “orange lilies for hatred!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They went back to the counter, Keith arranging the bouquet as they walked. He tied and wrapped it, topping it all off with a pretty bow around the middle.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Here’s your change.” Keith said as he handed Lance the bouquet and the money. “Can I ask what happened?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“My soon to be ex-boyfriend stood me up for the fifth time with a lame text excuse. He’s probably cheating on me as well.” Lance said as he took the flowers and change, surprised that he wasn’t even sad at the thought of Lotor cheating on him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry, but I hope it goes well,” Keith said with a sad smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you happen to have a little card thing? You know, the little plastic fork thing that holds the card?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“A cardette, of course.” Keith pulled out the needed supplies, “what would you like written? Or would you like to write it?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Can I?” Lance asked, Keith handing him the supplies. Lance scribbled down onto the small card, “We’re over. Fuck you. Bye Bitch.” and signed it with his first name and a few little hearts. As a last-minute decision, he added, “P.S. don’t try to contact me, I blocked you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He showed Keith, who laughed and helped Lance put it in the bouquet. Lance thanked Keith, but before he could leave, Keith stopped him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wait here!” Keith said before he darted off to the back. He came back shortly with a single flower in his hand. “This is from me to you. Don’t let your ex have this one, it would send the wrong message.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“W-what is it?” Lance asked, blushing at the sweet gesture. It was a beautiful flower, pink with rose-like qualities.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Keith handed Lance a small card. “Don’t look it up until you’re home.” Keith smiled, his face red, and shooed Lance out the door.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Back in his car, Lance took a look at the card, curious. It simply said, “Pink Ranunculus.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He carefully placed the flowers in the passenger seat, then drove to Lotor’s apartment. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Storming up the stairs, the vibrant bouquet in his hands, Lance almost reached Lotor’s apartment door when another person stumbled out. Hiding behind a corner, Lance listened to the last of their conversation. It was definitely Lotor and another guy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’ll come by tomorrow correct?” Lotor’s voice purred.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course babe. You know I hate to miss our… get-togethers. I hope the slut that keeps bothering you leaves you alone.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>That’s it! Lance stomped around the corner, more angry than he had ever been in his life. “You fucking asshole!” Lance screeched as he stormed up to the couple's frightened faces, he placed himself in Lotor’s personal space, “I’m just your slut huh?! I hope all the other guys you fuck realize that you cheat in every relationship! How many times have I saved your sorry ass when you were accused of shit like that?!” Lance shoved the bouquet into Lotor’s surprised arms, and walked off, seething. Lance heard a loud smack, from a palm hitting skin. Probably from the other guy who just learned Lotor has been cheating on him as well.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Lance! Michael! Wait! It’s not what you think!” Lotor tried.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shut up Lotor!” Lance and Michael shouted leaving the building together.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>----</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was awkward to leave the building with the same guy that was probably just having sex with your boyfriend, but Lance made do.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The kid… Michael seemed to be trying to say something, pausing and huffing and randomly saying “um” at times.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Can you… give me a ride home? Lotor promised me a ride but… I can’t bear to look at him anymore…” Michael finally asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How old are you?” Lance asked, realizing how young the guy looked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m 19, I just look young. But I also haven’t been allowed to get my license yet. Strict parents.” Michael stated, shy and sad.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Okay, so, Lance’s age, “Of course dude. Hop in.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lance got in his car to see Michael was carefully holding the pink flower Keith had given him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s good this flower fell out of the bouquet, it stands for too many cute meanings,” Michael said softly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What?” Lance asked and looked over again, “oh that, a dude at the flower shop just gave that to me a couple hours ago. Never met him before.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, well then, he thinks you’re cute or beautiful.” Michael smiled, carefully laying the flower onto the dashboard.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lance blushed but started driving, Michael giving him directions as they went.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Arriving at Michael’s house, “thank you for the ride. Sorry for calling you a slut…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s cool dude. You didn’t know. Lotor is a snake.” Lance told him, sending him a soft smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Michael went to close the car door then paused, “quick question, what was the flower shop called?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lance thought for a second, “I…” remembering the card, he pulled it out and looked at the business card side, “Altean Bouquets.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s where I work! Did you catch the person’s name?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I think his name was… Keith?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No way. Keith?! Like, the brooding guy who is really quiet but also nice? Kinda emo looking?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Maybe?” Lance questioned, not sure where this was going.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Man, that dude doesn’t flirt with anyone! And he’s super strict about giving away flowers.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“This is flirting?” Lance asked, confused. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, in flower speak, yeah! That’s a Pink Ranunculus, while the pink stands for love or gentle feelings, the actual flower itself symbolizes a crush, charm, or attractiveness.” Michael started with a grin. “I’m totally teasing him about this tomorrow! That is… if you’re okay with it?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah man, tease him all you want. That way, I’ll have the upper hand.” Lance joked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They both laughed, then Michael closed the door and waved.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lance waited for him to get inside before he left. Luckily, his house was in the same neighborhood, meaning it was only another two minutes of driving before he got home.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>----</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Inside, he kissed his ma on the cheek in greeting, then grabbed a small vase and filled it with water. Bringing it to his room, he placed everything down carefully. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He put the flower in the vase, grabbed the card and did his own research just in case.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Turns out, Michael was right about the flower. Lance blushed and flopped down onto his bed. Turning the card over and over in his hand. He already checked several times if there was a number on it, but there wasn’t. Only a work phone, and there was no way Lance was going to call that.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Keith the flower guy. Keith. What a nice name. It seemed to roll off Lance’s tongue. Something about the guy seemed to draw Lance in. If he could just talk to him, Lance felt as if they would get along really well. He was cute too, which was a definite plus.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>----</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The next day, it turns out Lance forgot to block Lotor and woke up to 14 missed calls, and about 200+ texts. Lotor was the kind of guy who sent multiple texts for one paragraph. He scrolled through the messages and the voicemails. Barely giving them a thought before deleting them and blocking Loturds number.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>That’s when it really sank in. Lance was out of yet another relationship. And it was his fault, again. He always seemed to do something wrong, ending the relationship. Was he too clingy? Or maybe he just talked too much? Maybe with all four of his exes, they just found him too boring? Is it because he refused to have sex for the first three months? Or could it be that he wasn’t smart or pretty enough for them?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>With a deep sigh, Lance grabbed the card with the flower shop info on it and crumpled it. He tossed it in his trashcan and proceeded to get ready for the day. There was no way Lance would get into another relationship. Especially if he just ruined all of the ones he had before.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>----</span>
</p><p>
  <span>At the library, (where Lance worked) Lance sorted through as many books as he could. The smell of the library and the silence of it always seemed to calm him down. He was on organization duty today, which meant he was to go around and sort all the books into their correct places. It was a decent sized library, three stories tall but lacking a few shelves of books. Half of his work was walking up and down stairs.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Let’s just say, it was a lot of walking. It was also a college library, which meant there weren’t any good books worth reading. Unless you wanted to read about </span>
  <em>
    <span>Art in America </span>
  </em>
  <span>or </span>
  <em>
    <span>Architectural Record.</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p>
  <span>It was some pretty boring shit to organize, that’s for sure. And now, he had no texts to look forward to. Nothing to distract him or make him smile and make him look forward to their next date. Being in the library had lost some of its charm.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ugh, there he goes again. Thinking about his new ex and how great it would’ve been to still be together. The main reason he’s thinking like this again is probably due to all the different couples around him. He watches as they quietly flirt, not being loud enough to disturb anyone, just being in their own world, without caring about what anyone thinks about them. It’s sweet, it’s cute, and… Lance misses it. He misses it more than he cares to admit.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He misses being held and cared for. He misses having someone to talk to and rant to about how annoying that one person was today. He missed making Lotor laugh and in turn, getting snuggles and kisses. He recognized the familiar burn that pricked at his eyes, and quickly made his way to the bathroom. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Making sure the bathroom was empty, and locking himself in a stall, he wiped furiously at his eyes. “I refuse to cry over this asshole </span>
  <em>
    <span>again</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” Lance whispered to himself with frustration.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>By the time he stopped the overwhelming flow of tears and regained what little was left of his dignity, fifteen minutes had gone by. He splashed cold water in his face, taming the red that dominated his face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Looking to the floor, he left the bathroom, buried deep in his own thoughts.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>That is, until he bumped into someone.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Coffee</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Lance fell to the floor from the force of hitting his forehead on the other person.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He clutched his head, already starting to apologize, “Shit! Sorry about that I wasn’t looking-” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He stopped immediately when he saw Lotor in front of him and not some poor stranger. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh. It’s you.” Lance muttered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Lance please, I just want to talk.” Lotor said, holding out a hand to help Lance up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He didn’t take it, choosing to get up with the help of the lovely floor beneath him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What’s there to talk about?!” Lance harshly whispered, keeping his voice down, “that you couldn’t stand me and so you went and had sex with who knows how many people?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lotor scoffed,  “If you would just stop that ridiculous ‘no sex for three months’ rule, I wouldn’t even </span>
  <em>
    <span>want</span>
  </em>
  <span> to cheat on you!” Lotor lost his temper, still somehow keeping his voice down, “and those flowers? Really Lance? Using flowers to break up? Pretty twisted darling.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You </span>
  <em>
    <span>wanted </span>
  </em>
  <span>to cheat on me?” Lance whispered, not believing that Lotor could stoop that low.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Lance I didn’t-” Lotor tried, but Lance cut him off.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So it’s </span>
  <em>
    <span>my</span>
  </em>
  <span> fault you can’t keep it in your pants?” Lance growled, “It’s </span>
  <em>
    <span>my</span>
  </em>
  <span> fault you can’t just wait for me to be ready for that kind of step? It’s </span>
  <em>
    <span>my</span>
  </em>
  <span> fucking fault, that I want to make sure that whoever I’m dating is commited enough to me that they want more out of me than just fucking sex?! You realize there’s this magical, natural thing out there called </span>
  <em>
    <span>masturbating</span>
  </em>
  <span>? You should try it sometime. Now, I’m so sorry to inconvenience you, </span>
  <em>
    <span>your highness,</span>
  </em>
  <span> but get out of my life and </span>
  <em>
    <span>never</span>
  </em>
  <span> come back. If I see you again I will get a restraining order against you, and you know I’m serious about that.” Lance’s voice was dripping with venom, “and </span>
  <em>
    <span>don’t </span>
  </em>
  <span>call me darling.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He stormed off, leaving a very confused Lotor behind. A Lotor who had never really seen Lance’s pissed side. Grumpy? Yes. But pissed? That was a whole new story.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>One more week of dating and Lance would’ve agreed to have sex. Lance would’ve given himself up to someone who would just throw him aside the minute they were done. Three months was a fair amount of time to give someone. You could get to know them and find most of the things that you like or dislike about the other.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But maybe, it wasn’t enough time.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Lance, I… I love you…” Lotor whispered, gently grabbing Lance’s wrist to keep him from running away, “I know I made a mistake, and I don’t know what came over me, but I love you. I already miss cuddling while watching our favorite shows. Staying up late and eating popcorn while gossiping about rude customers from work.” Lotor turned Lance’s chin, trying to get Lance to look at him, “I miss </span>
  <em>
    <span>you,</span>
  </em>
  <span> Lance.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Apparently, you didn’t love me enough.” Lance stated, his voice cold as he pulled his hands from Lotor’s, holding himself instead.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>In truth, Lance missed everything that Lotor said as well. It broke him to act so cold to this man he cared for so deeply. But some people go too far for a second chance. And this time was definitely one of them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Lotor, be honest with yourself. With </span>
  <em>
    <span>me.</span>
  </em>
  <span>” Lance gave in, finally caving from the angry appearance he put on, “If we got back together, and I told you I wouldn’t want sex for another three months, could you, honest to God, actually have the strength to not cheat? To not go fuck someone because I won’t let you fuck me?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I-” Lotor struggled for a moment, trying to find the honest answer, “please Lance, just- stay with me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You avoided my question.” Lance said sadly, “I see. So I was just a challenge.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You were more than a challenge Lance, you were my everything.” Lotor tried.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Just-” Lance choked, “Just go… </span>
  <em>
    <span>please.</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He looked away, trying to avoid those sad eyes that pierced into his soul.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“For what it’s worth,” Lotor whispered, “I’m sorry.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lotor walked away, his footsteps quieted by the carpet beneath them. Lance strained his ears, listening until he couldn’t hear the steps anymore. Then, and only then, did he step back into the bathroom.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>----</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He texted Pidge, one of his friends who also worked in the library. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lancelot: Coffee?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Pidgeybot: I’ll pay if you tell me what’s wrong</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lancelot: …</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lancelot: How did u know?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Pidgeybot: You usually text a coffee chant, or just a shitload of exclamation points. Hurryyyyy upppppppp, I am caffeine depriveddddddd.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lance chuckled, making sure his face wasn’t as red before heading to the first floor of the library.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Since he was on the third floor when the whole Lotor encounter happened, it took a little bit longer to get to Pidge.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>By the time he reached his short friend, his legs were jello. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>For some reason, Lance had the weirdest fear of stairs. Like, walking up them he was always worried he’d fall backwards and die, but walking down them is worse, because you’d have to watch your foot misstep and you get front row seats to your doom.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He just always felt like he was going to fall down them, which made him stiff whenever he was walking on steps, which resulted in his legs going jelly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“About time.” Pidge grumped, probably from the lack of energy, “I want a super sugary drink again.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I got you hooked didn’t I?” Lance teased, knowing he was the one who introduced her to the high caffeinated and extra sugary concoctions. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s my one addiction.” Pidge shrugged.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They made their way next door of the library, the lobby filled with the smell of coffee. The fuel of so many college students. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lance found a seat, one of the nice sitting areas with two arm chairs placed across from one another. He was trusting Pidge to order for him. He wasn’t in the mood to talk to the baristas today. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>About eight minutes later, Pidge came by. Two extra sugary drinks in her little gremlin paws. One looked like a caramel drink, (one of Lance’s favorites) and the other was some ultimate godly concoction of chocolate. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Pidge handed the caramel one to Lance and plopped down into the comfy chair across from him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alright, I bought our drinks, now spill.” Pidge slurped down some of her coffee.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Pidge!” Lance gasped, “that would be a waste of perfectly good coffee!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She glared, “you know what I mean.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know,” Lance chuckled, he took a sip of his drink, delaying the inevitable just a little longer.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He sighed, “Lotor and I broke up.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What? When? And why?” Pidge asked, concern in her voice. She even lowered her drink, which meant she was very intent on listening.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yesterday… he texted me with a lame excuse saying he couldn’t make it to lunch…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What a fucking dick! And how did you respond?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I went to a flower shop on a whim and asked if there was a way to say ‘fuck you’ in flower speak.” Lance said, chuckling softly as he remembered the surprised look on Keith’s face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’ll explain that look you just gave the ceiling after you finish explaining what happened with Loturd.” Pidge demanded, smirking slightly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What look? There is no look.” Lance laughed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Uh-huh, sure. And my hair isn’t short.” Pidge said sarcastically, “now, continue”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rolling his eyes, “well, the flower guy helped me pick out this quite striking bouquet and when I left, he gave me a flower separately and said it was for me.” Lance recalled, but continued before Pidge could butt in, “then I went to Lotor’s apartment and saw a guy walk out with him. That’s when I burst in, called him out on his bullshit and shoved the bouquet in his hands. Then the other guy, Michael, slapped Lotor and I gave him a ride home because I didn’t want to be rude. Turns out, he’s a pretty chill guy.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Pidge burst out in laughter, “I’m so proud of you for breaking up with flowers! It’s just so opposite of their usual purpose of romance.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, I just wish I never had to in the first place.” Lance sighed, dejected.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Pidge lowered her cup again, “hey, maybe it’s for the better. How many times did he rely on you to get him out of a sticky situation? And, how many times has he been accused of cheating by his exes and you saved his sorry ass? You’re more than a sex object Lance. And Lotor obviously couldn’t see that.” Pidge sat back in her chair, “but what got you so upset </span>
  <em>
    <span>today</span>
  </em>
  <span>? You seemed alright earlier, you were bothered, but you weren’t letting it get to you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thanks Pidgeon…” Lance huffed, “but Lotor popped in for a visit. Begging me to go back to him and be his boyfriend again. But when I asked if he wouldn’t cheat again, he never gave me a straight answer…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That hoe…” she whispered, then added aloud, “I’m sorry Lance. Lotor clearly didn’t deserve you. I swear I’m gonna set you up on a blind date with someone, and it’s gonna be good!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No thanks Pidge,” Lance tried for a smile, “I don’t think I want to get back into dating any time soon.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Just one?” Pidge asked, “in a month from now? Please? I promise I’ll do so much research on them it’ll be like I dated them too!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lance laughed, feeling a little less bummed out with Pidge being so cheerful. “Alright. But just this once. And only because you’ve been wanting to set me up for years now.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Pidge smiled wide, pumping her fist in a victory gesture. “Also! It’s time to explain to me who this flower guy is?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, him.” Lance snickered, “I just think it’s funny how I just marched in there and asked how to say fuck you in flower. You should’ve seen his face!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Pidge laughed, imagining just what that would be like. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s all? You didn’t think he was attractive or kinda sweet?” Pidge asked, glancing up from her drink to look at Lance in a sly manner.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Pidge no, you’re </span>
  <em>
    <span>not</span>
  </em>
  <span> hooking me up with the flower guy.” Lance pouted, taking a long drink of his coffee.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why not? You obviously think this mystery dude is cute in some way.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I might think that but it’s not like he would be interested in me.” </span>
  <em>
    <span>Big ass lie, </span>
  </em>
  <span>“besides, you have no idea where that particular flower shop is, or the guys name. And there is </span>
  <em>
    <span>no way</span>
  </em>
  <span> I’m telling you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You just want to make this difficult don’t you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lance smirked triumphantly, “yes, yes I do.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alright. Just know that I have all sorts of friends in all sorts of places. And in case you forgot, my friend Hunk works in a flower shop. He could probably help me find this ‘mystery boy’ for you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lance almost spat out his coffee, “you told me that this Hunk works in a bakery?!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He does, but he likes to do volunteer work at the flower shop for fun. He says that the vibe is pleasant.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lance relaxed, “there’s still no guarantee that you’ll find this guy Pidge,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You gave me all the information I need.” Pidge grinned like she knew something Lance didn’t.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m just going to ignore that.” Lance stood up, his plastic cup now empty, “come on, break is basically over by now.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Pidge finished her coffee, pouting slightly at seeing her empty cup. But she got up and followed Lance anyway.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They parted ways once they got back to the library, Lance going to organize books, and Pidge heading off to man the desk.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>----</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Pidge’s POV</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey Carla? Can you man the front desk for me for a bit? I have to make a call.” Pidge asked, showing her best dazzling smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Weren’t you just on break?” Carla snarled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, but I was getting coffee and by the time I realized the break was over, I didn’t have time to make the call. It’ll be quick.” Pidge explained, trying not to snap.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Whatever.” Carla stated, leaving to sit at the front desk.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Once she stepped into the backroom, Pidge took a deep breath. Her energy is wasted on people like Carla. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She dialed her friend quickly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>One ring.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Two rings.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Three rings.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hello?” Hunk’s familiar voice crackled through the speaker.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hunk! Hey, I need to ask you something.” Pidge grinned.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>This was gonna work.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I know that it's kinda a weird twist, but I have a whole elaborate plan to get these boys together! Also, Pidge being an absolute salty sweetheart is my shit! I'm sorry about how late this update is coming. My energy has been at an all time low lately but I've finally gotten this chapter finished! Don't worry about me, I'll be fine! Let's just hope I get my energy back lol</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you for reading! I can't wait to continuously end these chapters on cliff hangers.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>